User blog:Kelsijo1/My Season 10 Degrassi Opinions
Honestly, I think Season 10 is sort of boring in some way. Degrassi needed a " New Generation" season, but we've lost everyone.... Sav, Holly J, and Anya are the only sort of old cast members still on the show. I guess we'll just have to deal. Anyway, I have 10 main characters from Season 10 that I love, they are... 1. Eli Goldsworthy ( Yes, I like Eli. He's amazing, but I'm not a HUGE fan girl!) 2. Adam Torres (He's such a sweetie.) 3. Clare Edwards ( I feel very bad for her and everything she's going through this season.) 4. Holly J Sinclair ( She's Holly Freaking J!) 5. Sav Bandhari ( He's Sav, you gotta love him...) 6. Fiona Coyne ( Fiona is awesome. She's so kind and pretty.) 7. K.C Guthrie ( I know he's an idiot now and what he did to Jenna was low, but I don't know....I'll always still like him.) 8. Declan Coyne ( Declan rocks, He's our pretty little rich boy.) 9. Riley Stavros ( He's a sweetie, and his relationship with Zane is mega cute.) 10. Zane Park ( Everyone ♥'s Zane!) No, I don't like Jenna, Owen, Wesley, Connor, or Dave. Anya's okay, but she didn't make the list. As you can see, I'm a fan of Clare and Eli/ Yes, they are such a cute couple in my opinion! I'm also a fan of the three amigos! ( Adam, Eli, and Clare!) Fitz was sort of hot in my opinion! The whole stabbing the wall incident was just.....weird and dramatic. Fitz is just one of those characters that you want to hate, but you just can't. Alli is one of my favorite characters, I forgot about her.... The thing with Alli is....she makes tons of mistakes, she loves to cause drama.....But you still like her, no matter what. And her style is amazing. I felt bad for Alli in Don't Let Me Get Me Part 1 and 2! I have no problem with Chantay, but she annoys me sort of. She's okay, I guess. She doesn't really have a storyline, except for the whole getting back the power squad in part 2 of Season 10! My Favorite Episodes so Season 10 so far, were...My Body Is A Cage Part 1 and 2, Try Honesty Part 1 and 2, Still Fighting It Part 1 and 2, All Falls Down Part 1 and 2, Don't Let Me Get Me Part 2, Love Lockdown Part 1 and 2, Umbrella Part 1 and 2, and Halo part 1. Okay, so pretty much every episode! I like this season, but like I said....It is kind of boring since all of our favorite characters are gone! But there's no cure for Degrassi obsession, so....of course, I still watch it. I love all the Adam Storylines, the Eli and Clare story lines ( Dramatic),The Fiona Storylines, and the Holly J and Declan Storylines! I'm a Holly J and Declan fan. <3 Anyway, I'm looking forward to Halo Part 2....I can't wait for the rest of the season to air in February! Bye- Bye for now! ~ Kelsijo1 Category:Blog posts